Once Upon A Prophecy
by DominantMind
Summary: It commenced with Eros's arrow striking Apollo resulting to a strict deal with Death to bring back his love to life. With two queer children born under a life of questions, Apollo and Artemis keep this profound discoveries a secret as it will lead to the prohibition of love itself. The 1st born, more of a human than god and the 2nd, more of a god than human, whom Gaia will control.
1. Chapter 1 Releasing the Bait

***You can check out my completed fanfic, "Being Just" while you wait for the next chapters of "Once Upon A Prophecy.*  
**

**Same plot but this time, I'm going to start from the beginning, before Percy Jackson was even born. I'll delete the last story, sorry for those who read it. But I'll bet you didn't even like it. It was horrible, I know. I was never good writing in first person, dunno why I decided to try it out but here's a completely remade one.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

This was the biggest bargain Apollo was ever going for if only it weren't for Eros's arrow striking his heart clueless and lovesick. Lame old cupid, he thought remorsefully for the hundredth time at his overflowing pride to lessen and get washed back like a boomerang around his foolishness to forget that he should've known better not to underestimate minor gods.

Apollo alternately kicked a pebble on his way to one of the few secret passages to the underworld, not that he was very fond of his wife-napping uncle, Hades, more of sorry for the guy. But Apollo was off to visit an unlikely friend or say, future enemy as he was foreseeing at the moment; everyone's last person in their want-to-meets: Death.

The sun god ironically favored the dim light on his current situation today, walking straight through the human's carefully maintained park full of trees, brightness collapsing his tower of positive attitude out. No. This was grander, he felt, pausing for a swift second as he delicately fixed his blond hair back to place against his reflection at a nearby phone booth. Massive it's going to be, his train of thoughts heading back on track.

Apollo bent down and picked the grey pebble up, stroking its surface with a thumb, he sensed the heat radiating from it and the depth of connection it has with the earth, territory of Gaia, the heavy sleeper goddess, quickly scratch the impoliteness before the ground quakes. Apollo lightly threw the stone once, caught it and aimed for the marked boulder.

_Thump._

The pebble bounced off and rolled to a stop. A smile traced Apollo's sexy lips, murmuring, _knock knock_.

The greater form of rock shook in disturbance, clearly being opened by its guardian, Death, who slowly stepped out of the darkness.

"De-" Apollo lost his words, spotting the black perfectly sculptured form of death himself; he let out a whistle. "Got to hand it to you, man. We should work out together in the gym sometime." He coughed, "you do know you're barely naked," noting the flimsy cloth tied around his waist, cut barbarically, Tarzan-style.

"Apollo, your soul in my presence would be without clothing as well if immortality hadn't forbid my power from taking it away from your flesh." Death's black eyes sparked when the Olympian flinched at his witty comeback, "thank you nevertheless. I see even gods as powerful as you fear me also, I am glad."

"Well, see, for immortals like us, afterlife is sort of nonexistent," Apollo scratched the side of his neck, coming up with an example. "Like how flying for humans seems impossible but at the back of their heads, they think it'll happen someday when things take a sudden turn around as change is unpredictable. And so it's natural for me to fear the impossible because of its mere possibility of occurring."

Death smiled menacingly, perhaps it was just a casual grin if his fellow dead were to look at it, but for Apollo it made him stand more erect. "Son of Zeus and Leto, twin of sweet Artemis-"

That strongly hit a soft spot, "Why do you speak of my sister that way?"

"I like how she takes her love ones' souls away from my hands and the fates' judgement can no longer affect them, raising their spirits into the heavens as twinkling stars. I believe she's partly doing my job, only in a good manner." His eyes narrowed, "you think I actually like sending people to their brutal ends?"

Apollo shook his head like how his father Zeus used to ask when he was a kid, after he'd pinned down a monster with his bare pinky, 'you think you can beat me, son?' Their gazes practically forced the correct answer out of him, the kind they wanted to hear.

Death sighed, "But it's beautiful, I've seen worthy people who die smiling, seldom a number of those."

"Hmm…" Apollo found a tricky way through, clasping his hands speculatively, "those good people, you think they deserve to be taken away from their life?"

"I thought most people would find peace in death and they'd prefer it more than life." Death shrugged, "probably," realizing Apollo's blue eyes were glowing now, which meant a plan was being put together in his futuristic mind.

Apollo crossed his arms to provoke a point, "What if they weren't ready?"

"What if I was ready to get them? Hmm?" Death quizzically eyed him, "where are you going with this, Apollo?"

His name sounded awfully sleek with fury in Death's tone, which made him talk; too much, he had to admit.

"I want you to bring my love back to life, Death. Margaret. Marge, I call her. I love her so much, Death. Bring her back to me." The words spilled out of his mouth uncontrollably and when love was too cliché for someone who'd never felt it, Apollo added, "I'll pay you back, promise. I know you don't need drachmas much so I'll give you something more valuable."

Death took a step closer, if it was to be precious, he shall posses it; and whispered, "How valuable?"

"Maybe a hint on your future," Apollo tapped his temple twice, grinning wide. "I know a lot about it."

"I know enough about the future to tell you that it changes frequently."

"I know more about it to tell you that prophecies never change! They come true."

Reconsideration flooded Death's aura, there were doubts at the corners but the glint in his dark eyes didn't lie.

Right then and there, Apollo knew he's done it.

**Review please!** **The next chapter would be sort of... intimate. If you**_ youngsters_** don't like those... well, you know what I mean -feel free to skip it. **


	2. Chapter 2 A Misty Wall

**Oopsy, the intimate chappie is either the next one or the fourth chapter; I'm so lame at estimation. But lucky you, it's safe to read this. It's for all ages! *Insert smiley face here, with googly eyes.***

**I am Sophie daughter of Apollo**

**Thank you for that awesome review, congrats for being the first. Writing just gets me by through the day, something you'd understand, and to even think someone would like my stories makes me all giddy to write more.**

**Guest**

**I'm happy you think it's great. I work hard on my chapters so I appreciate your insight. Thank you very much.**

**Thanks for the many views, dudes and dudets! **

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

On Death's slow paced lead down the long passage to the underworld, Apollo suddenly stopped on the verge of following him, his foot dangling in mid air at the second thought of being deceived in his own game, this was, after all, Death. "Is something the matter?"

Apollo claimed his foot back under him, not moving an inch closer to his line of power, "I'll just stay here. You bring back Margaret with you, okay, man? And I'll wait right..." He stomped his foot, "here." And he childishly smiled out of the awkwardness of rejecting a meek invitation to go down the underworld; he's a god for crying out loud, the proud part of him argued.

"Apollo, I am not like your family, apart from ever innocent Artemis, unlike them, I you could trust." Death, feeling quite contented with the new picture he was certain Apollo was picturing because of his inspiring words, turned back on his path, "It gets darker at the bottom, Apollo. Once I fade from your sight," he stepped lower at each word, "I would be gone and consider our deal at end."

Apollo found Death's figure blending in with the darkness, and much to his discomfort, ran down after him. He smelled the disturbing scent immediately, "Damn, this place smells like a gutter, Death! It's putrid! How could you stay here?" Apollo squeezed his nose shut, breathing through his mouth so his voice sounded funny. "A guy with a face and body like yours should be out there, getting girls."

"Is that the only thing your mind is capable of conversing about, Apollo? Getting girls."

"Just because you can't get one doesn't mean you have to be a grumpy pants, De-" Apollo promptly collided with a concrete wall, he knew because his tongue lightly brushed the exterior, and absentmindedly proved his conclusions of how ugly the earth was, rather ugly-tasting, if such word existed. He spat out the sandy bits which brought in a wave of stinky underworld air into his nostrils again. "Are you sure I'm not dead yet?"

"Oh, at least, not yet." Death returned the sarcasm.

"Where are you anyway?" Apollo desperately patted the wall in front of him as his feet stretched around to feel the floor.

"It's a two way path, Apollo. Simply follow my voice."

"But the sounds are just bouncing against the walls in an echo, I can't really distinguish your direction!" Apollo heard the fading footsteps, and that got him nervous, crying like a little boy, "Death? Don't leave me! Death!" He whimpered after a sniff, "_You know I hate the dark._"

"Yes, I do. It's fun seeing you crumble, great god, maybe not so great." The steps died, and Death's voice boomed again, "to your left, Apollo."

"Thank you," Apollo turned and hurriedly went down the steps, almost clumsily while he rubbed his damp eyes, wondering if Death did this sort of thing to everyone; make them cry as he knew their deepest fears just for the fun of it.

A faint light began to stream upon the last couple steps and Apollo sighed of relief.

Landing into the room, Apollo got a vague view of it. The room was small, illuminated with lit candles here and there, no scary torches strapped to the walls, a clean smooth floor, probably marble or obsidian for it reflected the dark images of whoever stepped upon it. The walls were obviously concrete; Apollo could clearly note that under the last meeting he had with one of them.

However, one wall stretched in a mist before them, fogging a whole area of purple tinged smoke. Death raised an arm, gesturing expertly.

And then the love of Apollo's life appeared.

The beautiful face was softened in the most fragile of features, a nose tipped into a fine curve and her pink lips pursed into a pout but her body was long and benevolent and Apollo didn't think it was totally Eros's arrow doing the magic. He meant, who wouldn't fall in love with this attractive woman? In an instant, the peaceful expression of Margaret crunched in a grimace that looked as if she were trying to escape something.

"It's the nightmares." Death mentioned casually only to be cut in rudely by Apollo,

"Get her out! _Now._" Apollo felt his eyebrows burrowing low.

"Or," Death rolled his eyes at the god's unneeded over-reaction, throwing his hand in a whimsy circle, around and around, "I'll make it go away."

Slowly, the maiden's face changed back to serenity.

"Our deal," Apollo didn't want his love to spend one more minute in there, "give her to me."

Death began pacing, "A shame. This one happens to be one of my favorites."

"Really?" Apollo's blue eyes were disbelieving. "You keep favorites?"

"Only when they're special," Death smirked, "to other people, of course. I'm not as kind as you think I am, Apollo. I'm contended here with my job because it's interesting but most of the time, I am avoided. And so you're visit gave me a sense of importance to myself and the feeling was significant to me; until I realized you're true intentions."

Apollo kept quiet, staring at Margaret's soul peeling outward from the mist, half of her body already through, and keeping an ear half-awake to Death's dramatic speech.

"So you do realize my deep disappointment, don't you?"

Apollo managed a mumble, "uh-huh."

This made Death a lot more disappointed.

**Review please!**

**Just keep reading! For the **_kiddy-kiddy_** –kids out there, I'll warn you on which chapter you can decide whether to read or not. But it won't be too intense or extreme for sure so it's really up to you.**


	3. Chapter 3 Wee Flash Back

**(The italicized part is the dream.)**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

_Child Margaret ran blissfully down the steep curve of the hill's slope, trying to hide from the seeker, her red skirt flying through the wind, just running as far away as her short legs could take her. She stooped down behind a fluffy bush and took the time to catch her breath, laughing hysterically all the while as the agitation and thrill of being caught passed. Margaret stayed seated there, the blowing winds already evaporating the sweat traced on her forehead, breathing returning into a normal rhythm again, and childishly watched the clouds move by against the azure sky, viewing them as cotton candy in her head. _

_Time passed and the seeker hasn't come yet, faint orange and deep red coloring quickly stained the clear shade of violet sky, but Margaret didn't want to be caught so she remained in her spot –till slumber swooped in to get her. _

She remembered falling asleep, and as if history repeated itself; Apollo couldn't bear but chuckle at the twenty year old Margaret in front of him now, lying on the grass in a red dress with dark hair sprawled all over just like before, way back before.

All Margaret remembered was waking up to see awfully familiar blue eyes gazing through hers, precisely mimicking the dream she has had ever since their first encounter. "Apollo?"

"Marge, my dear." Apollo clutched the bouquet of sunflowers, which was both their favorite kind of plant, at his back, wanting to surprise her but he guessed that his mere presence has unexpectedly disturbed her thinking so he took the sunflowers out without hesitation for her to admire. "For you."

Even though his plan of surprise failed, Apollo still loved that genuine smile only his Marge could do, which always gave him goose bumps for the best reason. But the splendid wonder from when the smile arrived instantly vanished as Margaret contemplated on her past, smelling the fragrant sunflowers as she did so.

She looked up at him, somehow forcefully dumping the flowers onto the ground, "How did I get here, Apollo? How did you bring me back home?" She looked around the garden where she used to run around with her brother back in her younger years that went north to their old appropriate-enough house for a family of four. The backyard she was in now opened a view of the cream-walled and green roofed structure she called home.

Apollo bent down on his knees to get to her level, "I rescued you, my love, so we'll be together once more."

"Why did we part in the first place? I forgot." She asked innocently and when she saw Apollo's sorrow, she urged him. "Tell me, Apollo. I need to know. I want to –I have to know why that monster was after me, why my brother didn't find me when we were playing hide and seek… And what the hell happened? Because as far as I remember, Death was cursing your name when you carried me out of the underworld."

She cupped his face till the tip of their noses touched and their breaths mingled. "I love you; do me this favor, Apollo. If not, I'll never be at peace."

Apollo deeply sighed in defeat, taking her hands off his face to hold it near his chest. "I love you too, very much. But Marge, to do what you're asking from m-"

Margaret closed her eyes, feeling the thumps of his heart beat. "I can handle it. Trust me."

He started from the beginning. "It was Eros's monster, see. Not much of a monster, in fact," Humor hovered in Apollo's voice to lift up the mood, "it was just an insect."

She giggled, "A bug?"

Apollo nodded. "Tiny little thing!" When the pair's laughs subsided, he continued. "It was a love bug. It escaped its cage and Eros was after it, when I saw what he was up to, I teased him because the bug was obviously hard to catch with its small size so I made fun of him." Apollo shrugged, "And then-"

Margaret guessed, "He got mad at you."

"Aimed a love arrow at me, then I helplessly fell in love with a little girl sleeping behind a bush for she was the first person I saw." He squeezed her hands, making her understand.

Margaret bit her lower lip, "So you don't really love me?"

Apollo answered with a counteracting question, "Do you recall how you woke up?"

She licked her lips, raking her mind for the memory, staring at him for few moments. "Someone poked me," Margaret finally said. "It was you, I suppose?"

Apollo grinned wide, "No. It was the love bug. It bit you."

At that very instant, dark lust shadowed both of their blue eyes, the magic bubbling love inside them into an uncontrollable want and at the same time _need_.

They hungrily grabbed for each other.

**Review please!**

**The next chapter is where the love action is so for those who…yeah.**

**Sorry this took a while, you guys know how much I take my time on writing each chapter, but the good thing is that that I post a chapter a day to keep my readers satisfied, good for you all!**


	4. Chapter 4 Together Once More

**So I posted two chapters this day –oh yeah! These scenes are not suitable for audiences who don't like lovey-dovey ones. The certain scene is just short so reading is advised:).**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

Kneeling on the soft grass, Apollo tightly wrapped his arms around Margaret's dainty waist to keep the girl in place as her hands tugged wildly all over his blond hair, cupped his neck or traced the muscles of his broad shoulders. After he'd tasted the cotton candy sweetness of her mouth, he let her enter his while Apollo expertly slid down to his back without ruining the intense romance; now she was on top of him.

Margaret sat on Apollo's tummy, her thighs spread apart, tugging his white shirt open, popping the buttons off to reveal perfection at its finest.

Before she could lean down and trail kisses on his chest, Apollo shifted in a manner that brought her below him. And then he stood up, shrugged off his white shirt and pulled his belt off, "turn over, love." He commanded.

Margaret did so, turning on her tummy, the excitement of what Apollo was up to getting to her. And just as the thought came, she felt his fingers at the back of her neck, going down and the wind suddenly got access to her bare back; he was unzipping her dress.

"Your beautiful, darling." Apollo kissed her back lower between each word.

When she felt his hands gathering her skirt up, she tensed and rolled over, saying with shock, "Apollo."

"You're right." He said, getting to his feet and carrying her into his arms, "let's go to your room."

The room was magnificent, especially what happened in it.

Margaret, naked in Apollo's arms, after the short nap he'd told her to take because of the busy activity, asked again, "What happened? How did you make Death revive me?"

Apollo kept his eyes on the blue polka dotted ceiling as she kept her head laid against his chest. "By a deal: If I get you, then he gets a prophecy. But that's not allowed. I know that prophecies are spoken at the right time when those particular people involved in it ought to know. And besides, Death wouldn't be the only one to hear if I had told him, a spirit might be listening to our conversation or Hades, for all I know, the god of the underworld must see and hear everything in his territory. I can't take that risk."

"So…" Margaret pulled herself up on her elbows to meet his eyes, "you cheated."

"Alright," Apollo admitted, "but I'm dead certain that Death or the underworld people could easily rebuild that hole I blasted. On my defense, the place was scary dark, and I felt the sun rising; hence, I've got to use that rising power on something, Death should be grateful I didn't blast him."

Margaret narrowed her eyes, not contented with his reasons.

"Fine, I am sorry!" Apollo turned to his side with Marge, her right leg climbing the side of his body as he did so. "But you know how stubborn and spoiled I am."

She agreed, "You always get what you want."

"Exactly!" He was yelling because he knew what he did was wrong, Margaret noticed.

"What about humility, Apollo? Your head is very big already."

His eyes were demanding of the correct answer, "By any chance, do you think it could get bigger than this?"

Unlike Apollo, Margaret wasn't used to giving the answers people who ask her things the kind they wanted to hear; she tells them the truth. "Yes, my love." Marge whispered, lowering her eyes, "I really think so."

Apollo untangled himself from her then, slightly defiant, putting on a robe and walking away into the garden where they started the whole love making. Margaret was sure she won't see him again for a inconsiderable amount of time, but she didn't call him back.

_12 months later…_

When Olympus was just healing from the shock about Poseidon's new found demigod son last year, Apollo leisurely strolled, grabbing the opportunity to take a time out and break from his duties, around the lotus pond in which Koi fishes swam in. Their golden scales reflecting yellow and pink light that reminded him of someone special. Just then, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Apollo took it in boredom, after Percy Jackson's arrival, he couldn't think of anything that could be bigger than that. He tirelessly watched a flying fish jump out of the shimmering water to catch a fly before answering the call, "Hello?"

"Apollo?" a familiar voice sounded at the end and from the way the caller spoke, it seemed obvious to think that he already knew who she was; but she said her name anyway, "this is Margaret. Apollo, I bore a baby boy a couple of months ago. He's your son."

After the shock ceased, "Oh, Marge…" Guilt welled up in him, "and I even left you take care of yourself, why'd you tell me that just now?"

"Because… because he couldn't see monsters and he's completely affected by the mist. I don't understand, Apollo. If he's your son then he should be a demigod. But baby Lorenzo's fully normal." Marge's voice sounded bewildered, "He doesn't have the signs."

Apollo whispered his son's name, momentarily forgetting everything Margaret just said.

"Lorenzo…"

**Review please!**

**And the story will begin from here.**


	5. Chapter 5 Winter Weirdness

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**Mitziehearts  
**

**Just don't miss a chapter to find out why things are like this and that, my loyal reader.  
**

**Wondrom  
**

**Thank you for adding the story to your favorites.  
**

The shredded bits of white snow continuously rained in tiny flakes, which, no matter how much Amy quenched her eyes, she just couldn't differentiate the pattern, as her science teacher taught them that each snowflake has a unique one, or they simply vanished so fast, melting at contact with her warm skin; whichever came first.

The seven year old heard the footsteps coming in her direction fifty feet away but didn't turn, knowing who it would be, when the person was close enough at ear shot, she asked, still not standing up and remaining preoccupied at classifying a brand new flake, "what is it?"

"Amy, you shouldn't sit on the ground," she felt hands grabbing her below the armpits, being transferred airborne to the near by bench. "You might catch a cold, you know that."

As her big brother was to put her down, she pushed her legs under her so she'd be on her feet. "A cat peed here earlier, wouldn't want to sit on that."

Lorenzo was taken aback, how stupid was he really?

"Anyway," Amy nodded toward the group of freshmen afar calling for Lorenzo's name, "you should get back to your game and," she crossed her arms, adding grimly, "to your girlfriend."

Lorenzo instinctively looked back, catching the eye of Chelsea, the red head who looked really cute in braces, something very rare, and suddenly remember that his little sister had just teased him. He turned back to her with narrowed eyes which completely disappeared after seeing her face serious. Truthfully, Amy was always serious but he really thought, for the first time, she wanted to play with him.

The negative thought made his gaze drop to his feet, optimism willing him to look again, and when he did, she had the same expression. Apparently, Amy _didn't_ want to play with him.

"You stay right there." Lorenzo bid, not making eye contact, emphasizing his indifference; and ran back to his friends at the distance, only to be met by a handful of snow pressed against his face when he got there, followed by a chorus of bellowing laughter from the crowd. After he'd spat the snow out and cleaned his face, he found Chelsea giggling more than she ever did, and realized, she was the one who threw it.

And the snow ball fight began.

Somehow in someway, the game slowly edged to the right till they reached the dense forest that served as a boundary of the school campus, where the innocent game turned into more than just a fight, sort of a skirmish. Chelsea was the first to realize and swiftly gathered the other girls back who were all worried in confusion.

Lorenzo became the weak guy trying to control sanity from what seemed like a group of drunken dudes, only they weren't drowned in alcohol, just completely crazy; especially Miguel who attacked him from behind.

He screamed, struggling under his weight, "You're an idiot, Miguel!"

The deep shades of the pine trees around them made it hard for Lorenzo to think anymore clearly even though he knew it was still day time. Lorenzo just plain hate the dark or shadows.

Stephanie began coming toward them, probably to help get Migs off Lorenzo's back when his twin brother Stephen pulled her back, saying to not get involved. And out of nowhere, this huge wolf with golden brown eyes like an owl's leaped out. Everyone scattered, screams and shrieks shouted away. But Lorenzo was helplessly flat on the snow-filled ground.

The great wolf had sleek grey fur but a pure white tail and snout that was tipped with a black nose and his drool dripped at both sides of his mouth, which unleashed a low growl down the throat that Lorenzo either categorized as his tummy grumbling or the wolf's.

He felt his eyes bulging out, thinking this canine was going to prey on him; when suddenly, the wolf merely turned and left, zooming back onto the covers of the bushes. Lorenzo's jaw and head abruptly dropped on the snow, his forehead feeling a load of weight, maybe heavy from adrenaline rush. A bustling nearby made him lift his chin up, seeing a pair of shiny yellow boots. Amy.

"Lorenzo, get up, I want to go home now." Amy's round blue eyes were… neutral, as usual. She was never excited or scared or unfortunately happy, as far as he knew. But the real question was, didn't she see the wolf?

He gathered himself up, momentarily speechless.

On the walk home, he absentmindedly noticed Amy's constant pulling down of her sleeves. He hadn't realized that she already had grown out of her favorite navy blue jacket, but he'd predicted she would hate it if he suggested that she should buy a new one so he didn't mention it.

In any case, Lorenzo knew their father, who'd never showed up again since Amy's birth, which was the top basis of Lorenzo's hate for him, could never give Amy a new jacket; understanding that, for a little girl, the old jacket was utterly irreplaceable.

He couldn't stand the silence and spoke, "so how was your first day?"

"Couldn't really tell," Amy sounded, as expected, serious. "A few classmates of mine called me a teacher's pet just because I memorized all the teacher's names on the first day, but I don't really care. Some of them are nice and talk to me, but I prefer being ignored."

Lorenzo asked informally, "Why is that?"

Amy said in an unusual tone of misery, "Because I don't want to be loved."

**Review please!**

**This is so sad.**


	6. Chapter 6 Neighbor's Reunion

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**So much viewers! Thank you. Thank you.  
**

Lorenzo was straight on confident that there wasn't any fluff in his ears, hectically reflecting over his little sister's words and not being able to believe them, convincing himself that their parents were actually right in home-schooling Amy for she _was _truly a genius, or at least above average compared to her age. No normal five year old can easily assess herself so much to say it out loud. Kids don't think that way so that meant Amy was definitely not normal. She was better; advanced. But that lack of early education both academically and, more importantly, socially has caused Amy dearly, he can't help admitting.

But why speak of such harsh things?

As Lorenzo chewed over his thoughts, Amy already had rounded the small corner to their tall building, hurriedly running after her. In the elevator, he was relieved to see Amy calmly waiting for him in one piece, the responsibility of her care in his hands, when he suddenly encountered their neighbor, Percy Jackson.

"Hey, Percy!" Lorenzo said, hugging him the way guys do an embrace. "Heard you started going to this camp…"

Percy nodded enthusiastically, "It was great, I had fun!"

They headed toward the elevator, happy with the familiar company. "Missed playing with you all this summer," he whispered discretely, leaning to Percy's ear. "The camp didn't kick you out, did they?"

"Fortunately," Percy grinned, a bit embarrassed, "I'm back because the summer just ended, but something delayed the trip, which was long, and I missed the first day of school." He joked after a moment, "Not like I have a school enrolled in yet."

They both laughed and Lorenzo commented, "well, their lost. You're great Percy! And your mom would take care of it."

Percy perked up at the name, pressing the buttons of their floor number, "my mom! How is she?"

"She's doing fine, she still gives me and Amy here," Lorenzo nudged the small girl in between them, "blue cookies in the morning." He also noticed that once Percy looked down at her, he hadn't taken his eyes off.

"Amy?" Percy chuckled, "I forgot you had a sister, I didn't see her much."

Amy sighed mildly, "I was home schooled, remember?"

Perseus didn't even know she existed much less recall that. "Huh? Oh…oh..! Oh… huh?"

She rolled her eyes, probably identifying Percy's stupidity, "When Lorenzo invited you over before, and you knocked on my door mistakenly thinking it was Lorenzo's room, and then I said his room was next to mine." Her voice rose to a higher pitch. "I said I was studying because I didn't go to school so I study at home and I needed you to go away real fast. I said it even though you didn't ask, and you said I was cool."

"Oh, yeah!" Percy scratched his head uncomfortably, sending a specific look to Lorenzo that he still didn't remember it happening. "That was you. Right. The girl with blue eyes and dark mass of hair, and…"

He swallowed, chocking on the sentence because Amy's eyes were gazing up at him as if she knew he was lying. But she mainly said, "Yes," to make him stop talking.

Lorenzo was watching in distress the whole time. He was about to say, _Amy, you should be more respectful to people _and those kinds of dialogue but the elevator doors swung open and he didn't get his chance.

Percy immediately stepped out, sprinting to his apartment and making a ridiculous excuse that he just had to see his mom right now and then he stopped in the middle of the hallway, shifting his weight alternately as if he was dancing off guilt, which he was, realizing that he'd been equally rude; rude because he should've considered the fact that Amy was younger than him, really young.

Only that, what the siblings would never know, when he was conversing with Amy, her blue eyes had a sudden tinge of wisdom and maturity like she'd lived for a thousand years and the white lies he'd said was completely unnecessary.

As if Percy was thinking like that. He just answered that way to be polite because the story she told got him stuck, it was a better choice to pick than tell her that what she was saying never happened. She might've cried.

Percy smiled apologetically at them as they made their way down the hallway, bidding before he entered his apartment, "Goodnight, neighbors!"

When he'd opened the lock, swirled in a semi-circle inside and was about to close it, someone called back to him, "good night, Percy." And his hand pushed the door shut, the speaker's voice still echoing in his head.

It was queer because he was sure that it had been Amy's voice.

**Review please!**

**The next chapter would reveal explanations for the adventure that's about to come! Like Amy's prophecy made by Gaia and Artemis's knowledge about Amy's birth, which Apollo had thought no god or goddess other than him had witnessed; he was wrong.**

**I am so excited.:D  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Promised Encounter

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**I feel so horrible in writing this because Amy is really the girl whom the fates had chosen to be given the worst kind of life and to make that up, I don't know anymore, oh… poor little girl.  
**

**ShatteredMirage  
**

**Thanks a bunch for following "One Upon A Prophecy" and adding it to your favorites.  
**

_There are incidents in a story that tie the events together. And there are promised encounters that ripple-effect history and bring fourth a consequential confrontation. Sometimes, though, they simply represent the same thing..._

After a table laid delicious meal at dinner, Lorenzo was about to enter his room when unintentionally, at the corner of his eye, he got a peek of Amy's room and was surprised. Little cut-out images and miniature toys of Greek gods and goddess were disarrayed all over her carpeted floor and printed documents about mythology were taped on her wall beside her bed. On a first glance, he wouldn't care a bit; a person has his or her own interests and he's not one to judge, but the problem was, Amy's toys and pictures were realistic.

Spot-on realistic, the figures were either barely clothed or naked, like Aphrodite.

Lorenzo could be the most naive guy on earth and he'll still know that little girls weren't exposed enough to adult influences to be that deeply curious and Amy was very unlikely to be those kinds of children.

Amy said before closing her door, as if his screaming thoughts had escaped his mind and she'd heard them, "its research, Lorenzo. Don't worry."

_Slam._

Amy hovered a pensive gaze over the mythological models sprawled everywhere, debating whether to tidy them up, which she'd quickly chosen before the other counter-part option arrived in her head. When her pink and purple room was spick and span, she flopped down on her bed, grabbing Mr. Long Nose, her stuffed blue elephant that was Lorenzo's birthday present for her two months ago.

And her eyelids fluttered to a close.

Amy always had dreams, at the very least, that was what her mom told her _they_ were called. "They" stood for the colors; random multicolored flashes that pop around her dark vision while she slept. But this time, the colors will blend and form figures that would move to produce scenes and converse to propose their ideas.

Amy knew because she'd been prepared. The roaring voice that had been whispering in her head every night about this moment; the time when her freedom was achieved after summer and during winter, she'll come again, the voice had informed Amy.

_Amirra, this is the day I've promised. The day I am to tell you of everything._

"I know more than the amount I need to. Why tell me more?"

_You're special, Amirra. That is why._ The voice turned strict_, now listen._

_Today is the day the princess is set free. The day after summer and during winter. Amirra, you're the princess, but princesses are still under the queen's wings._

"And you are the queen." Amy tried to keep her breathing hoarse the whole time and speaking as much as possible, not wanting the voice, whoever she was, to hear the gadget beside her.

_Amirra, do not get ahead of me. But yes, you're right. I have chosen you for you are gifted with an imaginable ability to destroy Olympus. I told you to research, didn't I? And wasn't I correct?_

Amy nodded, "the Olympians _are_ selfish and proud." She made certain to say it in the highest form of disgust, momentarily recalling, "yet they are powerful."

_Tsk. Tsk. My dear, Amirra, believe me, you are more powerful than all of them put together._

"I have guessed that, or else, amongst the six billion people on the planet, you won't be talking to me."

_Princess, you have to stop interrupting me. Oh, here, to get it over with, watch this glimpse from the future you are to create as destiny has had written it already._

The colors stopped popping, mixing together into a swirling vortex that eventually spread out into a view. A cloudless sky loomed over a highly-advanced and structured city with many tall buildings that almost reached the grey sky. Vehicles driving through filled the roads to its limits, people finding it hard to cross from a sidewalk to the other.

Amy distinguished the famous New York City, anyone would.

But she _did_hardly recognize the little girl who had her features, except the eyes; it wasn't blue, rather red, almost fluid hot like burning lava. That couldn't be me, Amy convinced herself.

_But it is._

And then as if the voice's words were some kind of signal, modeled vehicles began clashing into each other, the glassed windows and double doors started to explode out of the buildings as if pressure was compacted inside.

_You are to bring destruction,_ the voice bellowed. And Amy waited for that light_ tiiiiing_ like the sound of spoon hitting thin glass, and then she'd be sure, the voice was gone. Amy rocketed upright into a sitting position, her breathing restricted. When she could breath again, she pulled apart her silk bed sheets and clutched the recording device against her heart.

She'd just recorded their conversation and the sound of the voice's…well, voice, which she'll use to track her down, was in it too. But she'll need help, gods were a tricky subject even though Amy have had a personal fondness of the topic; she _was_ just a child.

One name appeared in her mind: Percy.

**Review please!**

**The next chappie's on its way, which would reveal Gaia's prophecy and Amy's birth and Artemis's spying. Oh my goodness! It would be jam packed into a neat package. I can't wait!  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Consequential Confrontation

**I'm terribly sorry this took so long. Actually I was already finished writing it but something personal happened and I'm devastated at the moment and assuming for the next few days. I hope you guys understand. I do my best but time just flies so fast.**

**If you're looking for a good, _completed_ read, try my "Being Just" fanfic. It features Artemis, Thalia and the Huntresses, at the end more characters and all the Olympians will show up too and not in a happy ending where they all gather as you think. Read it after you read this chapter. XOXO**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**ASSASSIN OF ARTEMIS**

**Thank you for adding "Once upon a Prophecy" to your favorites and also following the story.**

"Goodnight, Percy." Sally whispered softly as Percy drowsily gazed at the vanishing light of the hallway seeping through the vertical crack of the door, which his mom pulled soundlessly to a close.

His vision just completely turned pitch black when an odd vibrating sound buzzed at his bedside table. Percy's eyes popped open and spots danced around his vision before it froze to see Riptide in celestial bronze sword form, wondering how when he'd left it in pen state and another quizzical characteristic was that Riptide shook rapidly, almost in electrocution.

Percy sat up and curiously reached out to it, his face crinkling in confusion and a hint of fear. As soon as his hand clutched the handle, Riptide threw a shock of energy up Percy's arm, causing him to abruptly fall back his bed and feel numb. Suddenly, his sight disappeared to nothingness till a bright circle erupted from the corner, he thought he was recovering when tinier spots of light filled his dark vision and then he had the frightful conclusion of being dead, which was not good at all.

The next thing he saw were swirling colors at the bottom like a puddle of rainbow paint and every second a differently colored droplet would fall in the middle and produce a ripple effect_; that was where the scene began... _

A blond haired little boy stood mortified at the center of a dim room, more specifically an apartment. A baby's cry sounded in front of him, a visible strike of agitation went through him. And the view swung immediately in that direction to reveal the sweet moment of a mother cradling her new born girl in her arms, from making kissy faces to the infant, she lifted her eyes to smile up to her son and call him to them.

The boy suddenly stilled to a statue. The view zoomed out then, which manifested the small but comfortable room the family was in; family because Percy finally got a look at the father who had his arms crossed an arm's length distance from his wife, his aura projecting defensiveness but happy nevertheless. When the boy frighteningly looked up at him for permission and was momentarily obliged, he swiftly ran to his mother and his baby sister.

Obviously, Percy recognized them to be Lorenzo, Amy and their mother.

_There_ the picture was perfect; all of them had blue eyes, not really pure, somewhat in different shades like the mom's were deeper and the son's eyes were lighter than his sister's. However, the brightest blue eyes were the baby's –Amy's eyes. The father was vague to characterize with his whole form under the darkest part of the room, but when he stepped toward to join his family; Percy couldn't believe his eyes.

It was Apollo. The sun god with eyes glowing very blue at first sight but was actually blue green; no one ever saw the green because of its faint shade and also because Apollo's gaze tend to intensify quite unbearable when stared at so nobody ever noticed. Except for Margaret who could easily melt the blue away and turn it to pure green if she wished Apollo to change it for he'll do anything to please her happiness like what every man full-hardheartedly promised to his partner.

When Percy thought Apollo was ought to come right beside the beautiful woman, he stopped and leaned forward instead to plant a soft kiss on her smooth forehead and so as with his son, apologizing for having to leave so early. Margaret simply smiled even though her eyes were sad for she understood what it took to be a god but she also caught a hurt expression from her son who tried to hold back his tears like what a big boy would do, knowing that he mainly did not accept any reason about departing early but he couldn't complain to his rather great father.

Margaret began to compare if Apollo's power had been affecting her as well, not being able to freely say what she thought or wanted, she could, but she'd prefer not angering him. She let out a sigh, ruffling Lorenzo's blond hair to make him look at her, and when he did she smiled tenderly, which he returned.

Lastly, Apollo kissed his daughter on the cheek before heading out the door.

Lorenzo had that shadow of hatred across his face just as his father was turning the door knob, looking away to not witness him leave; it's unacceptable because his father never stayed and his capacity of intellect as a child only ranged from love equaling togetherness and no love that matched people who never stay. As Lorenzo did remorsefully look away, he spotted a oddly cream feathered owl sitting atop of a tree branch outside their window, disturbingly watching him or their situation.

And then the owl flew away at the nick of time as he was to say, "Momma, an owl!"

Margaret shifted and giggled when she saw the empty tree, "Ren-ren, there are no owls in the city."

"That's exactly what I thought!" He urged, disappointed she didn't see the animal. "Maybe it got scared."

Margaret was surprised to hear her own voice accidentally blurt out, "Everyone's scared of your father."

_Outside the city and beyond the stretch of their town, someplace only the Olympus people sees..._

Silence was killing Apollo so he grunted partly because he wasn't in the mood to whistle, the face of his powerful daughter, Amy, flickering his tightly held anger to its limits; as he skipped down toward his ride, a blazing spark traced something on the bear grassy ground right in front of his feet.

_The second child is here, not yet in my hands_

_Soon she'll be fulfilling her task at last_

_Two roads would be open in thorough_

_A chosen celestial bronze is the only foe_

Seconds later, the prophecy evaporated in the wind and Apollo exploded, yelling to the ground, "You dare scare me, _Gaiaaaa?!"_

Percy was catapulted back to reality, his eyes bulging out as soon as it opened, Riptide slipping from his hands that clattered when it hit the floor; the fierce shout of Apollo endlessly echoing in his head. But there was something he was fast enough to follow,

his mouth murmured in astonishment, "Amy's more than a demigod."

**Review please.**

**Read my first complete fanfic, "Being Just" while you wait for the next chapter.**


End file.
